Fearow
Fearow (Japanese: オニドリル Onidoriru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Fearow is a large, mostly brown bird Pokémon with a vulturine neck and broad, powerful wings. It has a large wingspan, an elongated neck, and a thin, long beak: all characteristics being a radical departure from its short-winged, stubby-beaked pre-evolved form, Spearow. Special abilities Fearow uses its great wings to catch air currents and effortlessly glide over large distances for as long as a day without having to land or rest. It flies high into the sky, and swoops down at its prey. By using a combination of its neck and beak, it has a long reach, allowing it to pluck bugs from the ground or easily pluck prey from soil or water as it swoops down. If it senses danger, it avoids it if possible. Evolution Fearow evolves from Spearow at level 20. Game info Game locations |border= |redblue=Routes 17, 18, 23 |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Routes 9, 16, 17, 18, 23 |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Routes 9, 10, 16, 17, 18, 22 |gsrarity=Uncommon |crystal=Routes 9, 10, 16, 17, 22, 42 |crarity=Uncommon |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Routes 17, 18, 23, Treasure Beach, Kindle Road, Mt. Ember, Cape Brink, Water Path, Ruin Valley, Canyon Entrance, Sevault Canyon |frlgrarity=Uncommon |diamondpearl=Routes 225, 226, 227, Stark Mountain |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 225, 226, 227, Stark Mountain| ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 9, 10, 16, 17, 18, 22, 47, 48, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Route 15 |bwrarity=Uncommon |xy=Victory Road |xyrarity=Uncommon |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Trozei=Secret Storage 18, Endless Level 23, Forever Level 23, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Spearow |PMD2=Mt. Travail (1-19F), Mt. Mistral (1-19F) |Ranger1=Kisara Plains |Ranger2=Haruba Desert |Rumble=Windy Prairie }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=With its huge and magnificent wings, it can keep aloft without ever having to land for rest. |yellow=A Pokémon that dates back many years. If it senses danger, it flies high and away, instantly. |gold=It shoots itself suddenly high into the sky, then plummets down in one fell swoop to strike its prey. |silver=It cleverly uses its thin, long beak to pluck and eat small insects that hide under the ground. |crystal=It uses its long beak to attack. It has a surprisingly long reach, so it must be treated with caution. |ruby=Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey. |sapphire=Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey. |emerald=Its long neck and elongated beak are ideal for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves this extended and skinny beak to pluck prey. |firered=Its huge and magnificent wings can keep it aloft in the sky. It can remain flying a whole day without landing. |leafgreen=With its huge and magnificent wings, it can keep aloft without ever having to land for rest. |diamond=It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights using its sharp beak. |pearl=It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights using its sharp beak. |platinum=It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights using its sharp beak. |heartgold=It shoots itself suddenly high into the sky, then plummets down in one fell swoop to strike its prey. |soulsilver=It cleverly uses its thin, long beak to pluck and eat small insects that hide under the ground. |black=It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak. |white=It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak. |black 2=It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak. |white 2=It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak. |x=With its huge and magnificent wings, it can keep aloft without ever having to land for rest. |y=It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak. |or=Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey. |as=Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |'Secret Power'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 022 front.png |yspr = Y 022 front.png |grnspr = GR 022 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 022 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 022 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 022 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 022 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 022 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 022 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 022 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 022 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 022 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Fearow BW.gif |bwsprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Fearow XY.gif |xysprs = |VIback = Fearow Back XY.gif |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime In one of Ash's adventures, the trainer tries to catch a large and stubborn Fearow. After this Fearow is found to be a leader of a huge flock of Spearow, Ash's Pidgeotto tries to protect him. After several failed attempts to defeat the Fearow, Pidgeotto evolves into Pidgeot. Pidgeot quickly routes the Fearow and its brood, but Ash is unable to catch it. Gary's Fearow was seen in The Ties That Bind, however, this was on a screen, and not in person. Skyler's Fearow was seen in The Big Balloon Blow-up. Tyson's Fearow was seen in Talkin' Bout an Evolution and Rage of Innocence. Rico's Fearow was seen in A Poached Ego!. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo used a Fearow to scout out strong trainers. *Skyler's Fearow *Tyson's Fearow *Rico's Fearow *J's Client's Fearow *Red's Fearow Trivia *In Generation III, Fearow's pre-evolution, Spearow, could learn Aerial Ace via level up, while Fearow didn't. *Fearow, Sudowoodo, Skuntank, and Yanma weigh as much as the male protagonist of Generation IV. *In the anime, Ash never managed to catch a Fearow. In a manga, he did. Origins Fearow appears to be based on a bird species. Names in other languages *'English:' Its name comes from Fear and Sparrow. *'Japanese:' オニドリル (Onidoriru in Romaji) from the Japanese words Oni (鬼)　and "drill". Gallery 022Fearow_OS_anime.png 022Fearow_OS_anime_2.png 022Fearow_AG_anime.png 022Fearow_Dream.png 022Fearow_Pokemon_Stadium.png nl:Fearow Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon